


Your Choice

by cxrclet



Series: Thranduil/Reader Collection [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I'm Sorry, You're his missus, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/pseuds/cxrclet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is given the dilemma to save his queen or his son and heir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Choice

         "Who will it be, Elvenking?  
          Your queen or your heir?" 

         His wintry orbs moved between his wife's tearful ones to those of naivety of his son's, a look of hesitation crossing his own as thick brows furrowed with indecision. His knuckles had turned white from his tightening grip on his twin swords in poor attempt to conceal his agony, but you, his beloved queen, did not fail to notice it as others easily did. 

[[MORE]]It was only this morning that Thranduil and the rest of his council bid you and the young prince a safe journey to your mother's, but it was also just this morning that a band of Orcs waylaid you and your company -- and here you all were; Legolas and yourself were held prisoners while your husband and his guards watched.

You watched your husband carefully, silently willing him to choose your son. What you noticed in your observation, however, was the look of reluctance in his usually decisive eyes. ' _What was their to decide?!'_ You thought incredulously, almost outraged that he would even hesitate to save the only son you both had -- but that little nagging voice in the back of your mind reminded you of the dilemma your king must be in.

Legolas, your beautiful child, inherited his father's appearance and the Sindars natural elegance, but his heart was that of a true Silvan. He was impulsive, stubborn, and sought adventure as much as you. He was just but a small elfing, not even half a century yet, but he had made you the proudest mother in all of Arda and, dare you say, beyond. In your heart you swore: you will not allow his adventure be cut short, your life was a small price to pay should it mean the little greenleaf would live another day to see the rest of Middle-Earth.

You turned to your left to find the young prince attempt to squirm his way out of the Orc's restrain, though to no avail, and offered him the gentlest smile that made him pause in puzzlement. 

         "Worry not my child.  
         You will not die today." 

         Your words made the king focus his attention solely on you, his lips curling down in disapproval at the realization of your _choice_. 

         "Silent elf-whore!" 

         Thranduil instinctively took a step forward, but made no more progress for fear of you as your captor had pressed the tip of his blade against your back. 

Your eyes met that of your beloved, in his you could see his silent pleas, begging you for something you could not quite discern. Surely he did not mean to choose you over your son, if so you might as well die there and then. Your love for Thranduil was unfathomable, that you were certain, but to lose Legolas would rid of your love for life and you would no doubt fade into nothing. 

         "[Goheno nin.](.)" 

         Those were your last words to him before you plunged yourself into the sword behind you, your lips parting open as your head fell back, until its tip had emerged from your chest. Though in the midst of death, you managed to hear the fading cries of Legolas for his mother and the anguish in Thranduil's roar. 

No, he would not forgive you for you broke the only promise he had ever asked of you. 

Never leave him behind. 

For this day you are to be known as the Elvenqueen who died for the son she loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you...erhm...enjoyed it? lol Let me know what you thought anyway! See you next time! ^^


End file.
